


浪漫宝贝/Baby Romantica

by ayin116



Series: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Ruler [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Edmond Dantès - Freeform, FGO - Freeform, Fate/Grand Order - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayin116/pseuds/ayin116
Summary: 注意私设有CP：双伯爵，裁定者爱德蒙＆复仇者岩窟王这里的爱德蒙是人生完整的状态人物混有原著书本的形象和设定，请注意，不接受者慎入
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Ruler
Series: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Ruler [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242683
Kudos: 1





	浪漫宝贝/Baby Romantica

**Author's Note:**

> 注意私设有
> 
> CP：双伯爵，裁定者爱德蒙＆复仇者岩窟王
> 
> 这里的爱德蒙是人生完整的状态
> 
> 人物混有原著书本的形象和设定，请注意，不接受者慎入

“下雪了！”  
藤丸有些兴奋地趴在窗边看着天空飘落雪花。明明白天的时候还是晴空万里，谁会想到傍晚时却突然下起了大雪。  
不小的风夹着雪花从窗外吹进来。藤丸不禁缩了缩脖子，起身关上了窗户。  
今年的冬天似乎来得特别早，十一月底就已经下起了大雪。好在室内的供暖充足，也不至于觉得寒冷。  
藤丸又重新窝回沙发上，继续帮基尔什塔利亚修改学生会的活动宣传海报。客厅另一头的书房亮着灯，所罗门正在书房内写稿。  
这是离开迦勒底的第二年，一切都似乎跟原来没什么两样，除了……藤丸抬头望向玻璃柜内的那串钥匙。  
爱德蒙于一年前突然离开了，只在桌子上留下他自己的那串钥匙。所罗门说那是抑制力召还了自己的守护者，现在他已经不存在于这个时代之中。  
“我明明是他的御主，契约还没有解除，他怎么可以就这样擅自离开。”藤丸心情复杂地嘟囔着。基尔什塔利亚见状只好过去拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“被抑制力所使役的守护者就算不返回英灵座也会被抑制力召还，没人能留得住他们。”所罗门给藤丸解释完转头又继续回到书房工作去。长袍衣摆拖在地板上似乎留下什么经过的轨迹，转眼间又消失无踪。  
藤丸摇摇头想去拿桌子上的钥匙，旁边却突然伸出一只手收走了它。紧接着藤丸听到一声冷哼。  
“呵。”  
藤丸半是疑惑地抬起头，之前一直沉默的岩窟王默默地将那串钥匙收进客厅的玻璃壁柜里。藤丸正想说些什么，复仇者却已经灵体化离开了。  
之后的日子还是跟往常一样，爱德蒙的离开似乎只是生活中的一个小插曲。而那串钥匙就这样静静地躺在玻璃柜里，成为他存在过的证明。  
“岩窟王好慢啊！”藤丸在沙发上伸了个懒腰，抬头望向墙上的挂钟。  
时值晚上七点半，外面的天色早已暗下来。藤丸从沙发上起来活动了一下手脚，顺手又去把室内的灯全都打开。  
“他说过今天会晚些回来。”罗马尼从厨房里探出头来，“他近期有演出，正在进行最后的排练。”  
“是圣诞节的演出吗？”基尔什塔利亚问道。  
“嗯，剧本还是所罗门写的。”罗马尼说着望了一眼书房的方向。  
“原来已经快要到圣诞节了。”藤丸这才意识到一年又快要过去了，他翻着挂历随口问道，“我们离开迦勒底多久了？”  
“两年。”基尔什塔利亚回答了他，这位曾经的迦勒底御主正裹着毛毯抱着笔记本电脑在改学生会活动方案。如果不是怀里团着一只小魔神柱的话，很难有人会把他与时钟塔魔术师联系到一起。  
“嗯。”藤丸应答了一句，却对时间没什么实感。他踏过古旧的版图，聆听过神秘的低语，见证过人理的奠基，直到现在这一切还依然历历在目。  
“爱与希望的故事。”所罗门不知什么时候从书房里出来了，依然是那身英灵武装，只是蓬松的长发也像罗马尼那样束成了高马尾。  
藤丸不知如何接话只好点了点头。  
外面的雪越下越大，寒风裹着大雪敲打在玻璃上，藤丸望向窗外，已经依稀能看见一层薄薄的积雪。  
“今年的冬天感觉会很冷。”藤丸感叹道。  
这时，大门传来钥匙转动的声音，应该是岩窟王回来了。  
罗马尼从厨房探出身子，手上还端着碗筷，他招呼藤丸，“藤丸，有空过来帮忙一下？”   
“好！”  
收回目光的时候，藤丸又看见玻璃柜上的那串钥匙。银色的钥匙在玻璃后静静地躺着像是某种被时间遗落的纪念品。  
“如果爱德蒙还在的话。”  
藤丸随即摇头把这个想法抛之脑后，他快步走过去接过罗马尼手上的碗筷，开始张罗起了晚饭。

排练午休的时候，岩窟王做了个梦。  
英灵本应不需要睡眠也不会做梦，但是凡事也应该有个例外。  
他走进梦里，看见自己回到巴黎的宅邸。墙面被灼烧得焦黑，落地玻璃窗碎了一地，踩在上面发出咯吱的声响。  
他知道这里刚刚经历过一次袭击。迹密会的代行者为了回收秘宝偷袭了宅邸。虽然最后击退了入侵者，但是这边也并非毫发无损。  
岩窟王站在房间中央环视四周，然后他看见他自己，正巧对方也抬头看到了他。  
“他受伤了。”  
“我知道。代行者的黑键刺穿了他的左肩，折断了肩骨。而这会他却已经离开了宅邸前往奥特伊的别墅。”岩窟王说道。  
“你似乎不在意。”  
“我相信他。”  
岩窟王看着对方向自己走过来，缠绕上来的黑焰化作对方身上厚重的礼服斗篷。相比之下，自己现在身上只有单薄的衬衫马甲。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！他离开了！”  
岩窟王看着那张跟自己一模一样的脸不可抑制地发出大笑，他平静地说道：“他终会离开。”   
“你不难过吗？”  
“我和他之间从不存在‘永远’。”

晚饭过后，岩窟王在书房里跟所罗门讨论新剧本。而罗马尼陪着藤丸和基尔什塔利亚在大厅看书。雷蒙盖顿在罗马尼身边团了起来，像极了慵懒的猫咪。  
“对了，你们想去看岩窟王的演出吗？”罗马尼突然问道。  
“什么演出？”藤丸从书中抬起头来。  
“当然是圣诞节的新剧，所罗门手上有票，你们想看的话可以去看。”  
藤丸以前也曾经观看过岩窟王的演出，他记得还是《基督山伯爵》。剧本是爱德蒙写的，故事自然还是藤丸所熟知的那个故事。直率的水手、被陷害的青年、复仇的伯爵，无需刻意粉饰，一切都在岩窟王的举手投足间浑然天成。  
意料之中，媒体给予他那次演出极高的评价，甚至夸奖那已经超越了‘演剧’的范畴，仿佛这就是他自己所经历的人生一样。然而谁也不会想到这原本确实是属于演员本人的故事。  
不过，岩窟王对此似乎并不在意，而作为剧作家的爱德蒙更是连后来的访谈也借口没有出席。  
倒是藤丸始终没办法将那个人理之路上张狂无序的复仇者，与舞台上这个沉静自信的演员联系到一起。  
“为什么会想到从事舞台演出方面？”有一次藤丸在后台终于忍不住问岩窟王。  
“竟然他想要讲述故事，那至少有人替他将那些故事呈现。”  
藤丸记得复仇者是这样回答的。他愣了一下才意识到对方话里所指的是爱德蒙。岩窟王以前几乎只出演爱德蒙的剧本。而现在是所罗门为他写剧本。  
然而爱德蒙的离开似乎并没有对岩窟王产生任何影响，在藤丸抱怨爱德蒙的不辞而别时复仇者也只是一笑置之。  
这让藤丸感到不解，他一直以为他们早已亲密无间。  
即使得到了他们的承认成为他们的御主，藤丸却感觉自己始终无法完全理解他们，这让他不免感到有些沮丧。他们就像藏匿在夜色之中的猫，无常又神秘，偶然露出个爪子或者尾巴，转眼间却又消失不见，让人捉摸不透。  
“藤丸？”罗马尼的呼唤声打断了藤丸的思绪。  
“嗯，我想去看。”藤丸点头说道。  
“我也想一起去。”基尔什塔利亚紧接着开口，他扯了扯身上滑落的毛毯重新裹紧，然后又往藤丸身上靠了靠。大概是曾经濒死的缘故，即使后来活过来，他的身体依然一直不太理想。  
“没问题。”罗马尼变戏法一般摸出来两张票递过去，“票给你们，时间是下周末，那天我医院值班就不一起去了啦。祝你们观剧愉快！”

开演那天是个难得的好天气，万里晴空，再又是周末，还没到开场，剧场附近就已经聚集起不少的人。藤丸第一次在剧场看到那么多的人，不禁发出惊叹。  
基尔什塔利亚倒是一面习以为常。他今天穿着一套白色西服款的衣装，原本他是打算穿那套带斗篷的礼服的，但在藤丸的强烈要求之下不得不换上了另一套，虽然看上去依然非常正式。  
“岩窟王的剧上座率一直很高，出色的演技是其中主要的原因，除此之外还有剧作家的加成。所罗门不止作为小说家被广为人知，他写的剧本也同样受到广泛的好评。”  
“你知道得真多。”藤丸有些不服气地小声咕噜了一句。  
“只是平时多留意了一下。”  
因为离开演还有一些时间，俩人买了咖啡便在剧场附近到处转悠。午后的阳光温暖又舒适，藤丸忍不住伸了个懒腰，却没想到一不留神跟迎面过来的人撞了个满怀。  
“啊！对不起！”藤丸连声道歉，然而对方只是瞟了他一眼便转身匆匆离开了。  
然而基尔什塔利亚却望着那个人离开的背影微皱起了眉。  
“怎么了？”藤丸望向一脸警惕的基尔什塔利亚，露出疑惑的神色。  
“那个魔力反应，是盖提亚。”  
藤丸差点就把咖啡喷了出来，“他……他怎么来了？”  
“大概是来看所罗门吧。”基尔什塔利亚收回目光又继续往前走去，藤丸赶紧快步追了上去。  
“但是所罗门只负责剧本的创作吧，即使来了也不可能看到他的啊！”  
基尔什塔利亚笑了一下，“能看到他的作品也一样。”

演出相当成功，演员们精湛的演技与优秀的剧本相辅相成，共同赢得观众如雷般的掌声。  
所罗门今天没有来，岩窟王站在台上谢幕的时候没有感应到他的灵基反应。他想起以往爱德蒙几乎是每次都会到场。  
谢幕之后岩窟王回到后台，意外看见休息室的桌子正中摆放着一束花。剑型叶，三枚蓝紫色花瓣一半向上翘起一半向下翻卷，这个独特的花型是鸢尾花。  
花束上还插着一张淡色珠光卡片。岩窟王拿起来打开，卡片散发出淡淡木质调的香味，还混着些许烟草的苦涩，像那些尘封的回忆，馥郁而深厚。  
卡片内只有花体法语写着的一句话。  
——等待并心怀希望。  
没有署名，也没有日期。笔迹洒脱，收笔处扬起的笔锋像是飞鸟的尾羽，又是像是翻卷的云雾。  
“哼！”  
岩窟王小心地将那张卡片收好，然后抱起那束鸢尾花准备离开。一不留神开门的时候刚好和工作人员撞了个正面。  
“唐泰斯先生？之后还有采访，请你……等一下！你要去哪里？唐泰斯先生！”  
然而不管工作人员在身后如何呼唤，岩窟王头也不回地径直离开了。  
外面正下着雪，飘落的雪花落在蓝紫色的花瓣上，像甜点上撒着的糖霜。经过大门的时候，他还看见了另一边并肩而行的藤丸和基尔什塔利亚。  
离开了剧场，岩窟王转身拐进旁边的小道走进了树林。身后的喧嚣逐渐远去，四周一片寂静，耳边只有自己的脚步声在回荡，深沉又缓慢，如同古老的歌谣。  
以往在排练休息或者两场演出间的空闲时间，岩窟王经常跟爱德蒙在这里散步。比起热闹的环境，他们实际上更喜欢这种安静的气氛。  
穿过树林，视野顿时变得开阔起来。树林的另一边隐藏着一片湖泊。平时这附近一直都人迹罕至，而今天，湖畔却意外站着一个人影。  
他背对着岩窟王，两手垂在身旁，束成马尾的的灰白长发与风衣衣摆一起随风飞扬，听到身后的脚步声随即转过身来。  
“是你。”  
“我被召唤到迦勒底时，你对我说的第一句话也是这个。”爱德蒙笑着说道。  
“你还记得？”  
“与你有关的一切我都记得，我的英灵。”  
岩窟王发出一声不以为然的冷哼。自从被迦勒底召唤之后，爱德蒙就再没这样称呼过岩窟王。那时候他们都是藤丸的从者，而现在，爱德蒙再次回归原本的身份。  
爱德蒙望了一眼他怀里抱着的那束鸢尾花，然后又转向他。  
“花你收到了。”   
“呵，我不知道你居然还有这种兴致！”  
“出色的演员自然应该得到应有的嘉奖。” 爱德蒙的声音悦耳又温和，他走向岩窟王，殷红色的眼眸穿过迷雾捕捉他，让复仇者无所遁形。  
岩窟王定定地注视着爱德蒙，直到对方向他伸手才终于回过神来。  
“一起去走走？”

“你的咖啡。”  
爱德蒙把咖啡递了过去。岩窟王伸手接过来的时候看见对方无名指上的戒指，银色的指环，鸢尾和常青藤的纹饰，跟他手上所戴的一模一样。  
天空还在下着雪，雪花纷纷扬扬地飘落下来。他们又像以往那样并肩走在湖畔，长靴踩在雪地上发出咯吱咯吱的声音。  
“你回来了。”  
“就算是全年无休拯救世界的英雄也有申请休假的权利的，更何况我和英雄一点都不沾边。”爱德蒙心情很好地开起了玩笑。  
“嘁！”  
“今天的演出真精彩。”爱德蒙说完喝了一口咖啡。  
这时，周围忽然起了一阵风，扬起了他们的衣摆和发梢，连带着抖落了上面的雪花。飘落的雪花仿佛舞蹈一样，在他们身周旋转纷飞。  
“故事不错，是谁写的剧本？”  
“所罗门。”  
“哦？”爱德蒙扬了扬眉毛，看上去似乎并不意外，“那大概会是跟我不一样的风格吧。”  
“他写的是故事，而你写的是人。”岩窟王说道。  
“写有《雅歌》和《诗篇》的传奇的所罗门王，他本身就足以成为一个故事。”  
“不，我们每个人都是一个故事。”岩窟王认真地说道。  
他们在湖畔的长凳上坐下。湖面已经结起了一层冰，四周白茫茫一片，风中的雪又轻又白，飘落入手心化成了水，冰冰凉凉的。而爱德蒙又用魔术让雪水在手心盛开出剔透的冰花。  
“你这一年都在哪里？”  
“很多地方，却都不是什么值得留念的去处。守护者本来就是抑制力的代行终端，我们只会被无序与混乱所召唤。”爱德蒙又喝了一口咖啡，呼出的气息在寒冬中凝结成白雾，这让他看起来像是活生生的人类而不是被抑制力所使役的幽灵。  
“我还见到了另外的你。”  
“哼，其他的分灵？”  
“不知名的时间线上所发生的亚种圣杯战争。我们站在对立面上拼了个你死我活，地狱的黑焰灼烧着我的灵基，我的意志，我的灵魂，燃尽一切，而我却丝毫不感到惧怕。”  
说到这里，爱德蒙突然发出愉快的笑声，他偏头望向岩窟王，嫣红色的十字架眼瞳中似是有光在流动。  
“那是一种奇妙体验。我第一次知道原来我们之间还有这样的可能性。如果你能同步一下座上的记录的话，也会有跟我一样的感受吧。”  
时值傍晚，天色逐渐暗了下来。夕阳的余晖映照着白雪，给四周镀上一层温暖的色彩。  
他们理应不会见面，甚至连爱德蒙也不应出现在这个时代。他的人生在过去本应完满终结，却又因为自己的意志翻出新的篇章。然而他是过去投影在未来图景上的残像，他终究不属于这里。  
自由地死去和被束缚地永生，究竟哪一个更加值得，爱德蒙一时间也很难说清楚，但是不可否认的是他从没后悔。  
“我很高兴可以见到你。” 爱德蒙这样说道。  
雪停了，天空奇迹般开始放晴，阳光洒落在积雪之上，焕发出新的色彩。爱德蒙手上盛开的冰花碎散成冰晶，折射着日光，随风飞散。  
岩窟王把那束鸢尾花留下，然后站起身来。从云层间探头的阳光洒落在他身上，像是披上一层淡淡的光晕。他望向爱德蒙，灿金色的瞳孔如日光般明亮。  
“走吧。”  
他向爱德蒙伸出手，又补上一句。  
“回去了。”  
爱德蒙在喉间发出一声低笑，“好。”

等他们到家的时候，其他人都已经回来了，窝在沙发上的藤丸看见爱德蒙先是愣了一下，紧接着从沙发上跳下来快步冲了过去，“爱德蒙！爱德蒙你回来了？”  
爱德蒙嗯了一声，露出礼貌的笑容。  
罗马尼听到声音从厨房探出头来，身上还系着围裙，“正好吃晚饭。”  
“我知道你会回来。”所罗门从书房里出来，手上端着还沾着奶油的盘子。  
“哦？千里眼真方便。”  
“不，我什么都没看到，但是我知道你一定会回来。”所罗门琥珀色的眼眸注视着爱德蒙，平和又安静。  
爱德蒙笑了一下，“那你能看到这次我什么时候离开吗？”  
于是一年一度的圣诞晚餐因为爱德蒙的出现而变得热闹起来。罗马尼用各种菜式把长形的桌子摆得满满当当。桌子子正中摆着一个蛋糕，白色的奶油和鲜红的草莓，上面还洒满了糖霜。藤丸和基尔什塔利亚一起拍了照发去自己主页，随即收获了不少的点赞。  
吃饭的时候，藤丸坐在爱德蒙身旁。他一边抱怨对方的不辞而别一边又拉着对方说起这一年发生的事，一把一把地向对方诉说着自己有多么地不容易。  
爱德蒙笑着安慰了藤丸，伸手揉揉他的脑袋。他耐心地听着藤丸说那些事情，时不时应答几句。  
所罗门没有问爱德蒙关于抑制力或者魔术的事，反倒是跟他聊了些关于文学方面的话题。他们又聊到罗兰·巴特，对“作者已死”的观点表示赞同。故事的解读就应该留给读者，创作者只负责叙说故事。  
基尔什塔利亚偶然也会搭话几句。而罗马尼在一旁咬着叉子听着两个现在或曾经的作者聊着文学理论，不时点头，看上去听得十分认真。  
岩窟王自始至终都沉默着，藤丸好几次想要开口跟他搭话，却都放弃。复仇者的身影似乎带着某种天然的生人勿进，又或者是他故意砌起城墙，安静的时候拒人于千里。  
晚饭之后，藤丸和基尔什塔利亚上了屋顶观星。大概是出身于天体科的关系，基尔什塔利亚对星辰有着天然的兴趣和好感，连带着藤丸也耳濡目染。  
爱德蒙看着俩孩子上了屋顶之后转身走进书房，所罗门正在写稿，而罗马尼则坐在他对面整理医院的病历。  
“今天的剧本能给我看一下吗？”爱德蒙走过去问道。  
所罗门翻出原稿递了过去。手稿是用古老的文字书写的，还好爱德蒙之前学习过。  
“我不如你了解他，所以故事不一定适合。”所罗门说道。  
“没关系，我觉得这样也不错。”  
“他呢？”  
“在给第二天的演出做准备，说是有些细节需要调整一下。”爱德蒙把手稿还给了所罗门，“是个精彩的故事。”  
所罗门接过手稿收好。爱德蒙依靠在书桌边上，逗起趴在桌子上的小魔神柱，“你竟然知道我会回来，那你知道我会离开吗？”  
“我不知道，”古老的王摇摇头如实回答，“但是没人能留住你们。”  
“是吗……”  
“这你应该比我更加清楚。”

果然，爱德蒙第二天便又离开了，同样走得消无声息。  
岩窟王看到他在客厅桌子上留下的卡片，上面还压着一个水晶球摆件。透明的圆形水晶中注满了水，底部是雪原还有红瓦白墙的房子。拿起来摇晃的话，还会有白色的雪花簌簌落下，与圣诞节正好相称。  
岩窟王把摆件放在一旁，然后打开了卡片。还是那种带着烟草苦涩的木质调淡香，上面只有用花体法语写的一句话。  
“圣诞快乐！那么，我们下次再见。”


End file.
